


it all starts with lipstick

by yoonoh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Makeup, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoh/pseuds/yoonoh
Summary: Dowoon is in love with his best friend.Makeup brings them together.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	it all starts with lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my mom and friend ali!!  
> wanna apologize because i Know this is shit but i promised to write dopil for you so here it is (it was hard as fuck because i Cannot see any of them dating. they babie)  
> anyways! one day i'm gonna write the perfect fic for you just wait . hope you like it anyway 🥺

Dowoon feels his hands trembling as he slides the brush across Wonpil's eyelids. They've known each other ever since they were kids but Dowoon had never seen Wonpil wearing makeup ㅡ and in hindsight it was for the best, truly ㅡ, he doesn't know what to feel. He's always known Wonpil was beautiful, even a blind person could see, but it was… Different. Seeing Wonpil's eyelined eyes, the slight blush in cheeks and the way his plump lips are slightly parted… Dowoon doesn't know what to do with himself.

He's always known he loved Wonpil, ever since they first met, but admitting it to himself took a lot of time as he didn't want it to be real. Wonpil is perfect and deserves all the love in the world but he's also Dowoon's best friend and harbouring these kind of feelings for your best friend can very much ruin a friendship.

They have always been close but nothing prepared Dowoon for seeing Wonpil's face _this_ close, this vulnerable, nor for applying lipstick to his heart shaped lips. So close but so far away.

He takes a deep breath and resumes his work. The makeup really accentuated Wonpil's features and Dowoon feels a tinge of jealousy knowing other people will see Wonpil like this. He feels bad for it, sure, but there's nothing he can do to suppress his feelings, he's done this his whole life and doesn't wanna go back to it now. 

"You're done." Dowoon says and tries his best not to smile as he sees how giddy Wonpil feels at the prospect of _finally_ seeing how it turned out.

Dowoon brings Wonpil a mirror and makes a show of turning it around. He can feel how his heart stops in its tracks at how Wonpil's face lights up. He's so beautiful and all Dowoon wants to do is kiss the lipstick off his face. He wonders how it would feel to kiss Wonpil, his lips look so soft and so inviting Dowoon has to blink away his _very_ vivid thoughts.

Wonpil still hasn't stopped looking, Dowoon thinks he's committing it to memory as he's usually not so fond of makeup. It was a hassle to convince him to let Dowoon do his makeup but now that it's done, he looks _happy_ to have agreed to it. He doesn't want to brag but he did do a good job on Wonpil's makeup, not that he really needed it. Dowoon sighs as his friend puts the mirror away and smiles at him, his heart can't take the way Wonpil smiles as if he's the happiest person that's walked on earth; He's not complaining, it's just that his smile is so pretty and bright it could rival the sun, looking at it feels like walking on clouds.

"Thank you! I look awesome. You're a really talented makeup artist, you know?" He says still smiling and proceeds to hug Dowoon. They are always affectionate with each other but still, Dowoon can't see himself letting go of Wonpil so he clings to his friend's embrace with all his might. Wonpil lets out a laugh as it's unusual for Dowoon to act this way. He also doesn't let go.

"Thank you for letting me do your makeup, hyung…" He sighs as he lets go. He feels as if his heart is gonna burst, he needs to confess but he doesn't know. He also knows Wonpil doesn't feel the same but keeping it to himself is getting harder everyday, it feels as if he's gonna suffocate on his own feelings.

Wonpil must see something in his face as he stops smiling and frowns a bit. "Are you okay, Dowoon-ssi?"

"Yeah, just… Thinking." He tries to keep it as vague as possible as he wants Wonpil not to push the subject, and he understands going from the smile that's slowing taking place in his pink lips. Dowoon screams internally.

"Don't overthink or you'll get wrinkles!" Wonpil pokes his ribs knowing pretty well he's _very_ ticklish. It doesn't take much for Dowoon to fall down on his bed as he's not in control of his body anymore, and being the little shit he is, Wonpil doesn't stop poking Dowoon until there are tears in his eyes. Dowoon can't stop laughing and Wonpil joins him, he laughs so much that shortly after he meets the same fate as his friend and loses his balance. 

Wonpil falls on the bed, or rather on Dowoon, and their laughter abruptly dies down. He doesn't weigh much but Dowoon finds himself unable to breathe, he can't stop staring at Wonpil. Dowoon wants to run away, Wonpil looks at him with such intensity that he feels the heat slowing spreading through his cheeks. He keeps looking at Wonpil and sees the exact moment Wonpil's eyes drop down to his lips. Every thought Dowoon had until now left his brain as soon as it happened, even more when Wonpil parted and slowly licked his own lips. Dowoon doesn't think he realised he's done it but it was too late, it gave Dowoon the push he needed to close the space between them. He has wanted to do it for so long, he didn't think of the consequences, all he was thinking about was the feeling of Wonpil's soft lips on his, the way Wonpil was as eager as him to deepen the kiss, how Wonpil's hand cupped his cheeks… Dowoon was so overwhelmed with feelings he didn't realise Wonpil was slowly distancing himself. He only noticed when Wonpil kissed the corner of his mouth and smiled softly at him.

Dowoon was so ready to apologize for not using his words but Wonpil was faster. "I've wanted to do this for a long time." He took a deep breath and laid down more comfortably, hiding his face in the crook of Dowoon's neck. "I was afraid of ruining our friendship so I didn't… I regret not doing it sooner since it seemed you wanted it as much as I did." He can feel Wonpil laugh at that. Dowoon is so happy he could burst.

"Oh… I also wanted it… Ever since we were kids. It was so hard seeing you everyday and not being able to do anything. I was happy to be just your friend but…" Dowoon caresses Wonpil's face, "I'm so much happier being able to kiss you. And! You didn't do anything. I was the one who kissed you." Dowoon says smugly. 

At that, Wonpil lifts his head and glares at Dowoon. "Shut up."

"Make me."

"Ugh, so cheesy." Wonpil makes a disgusted face but can't hold it for long, he smiles and complies.

Dowoon doesn't know what the future holds for them but he's happy knowing Wonpil feels the same. And he can't wait until he can officially call him his boyfriend.

(It happens a month later. They only realise they're not officially dating until someone points it out.)

**Author's Note:**

> yes, wonpil only accepted letting dowoon do his makeup because he's In Love and wanted to be with him even though he kinda hates makeup.
> 
> yes, they gay keep scrolling


End file.
